Silicon germanium (SiGe) is finding increasing usage in integrated circuits as a means to obtain improved MOS transistor performance. It has been found that MOS transistors fabricated in SiGe exhibit higher channel mobility compared to similar MOS transistors formed in silicon. As in the case of silicon, MOS transistors formed in SiGe should comprise ultra-shallow drain extension regions for improved transistor performance. It has been found that diffusion coefficient of arsenic in SiGe is about 7 to 10 times the arsenic diffusion coefficient in silicon. Therefore existing methods for forming ultra-shallow arsenic junctions in silicon will not form similar ultra-shallow arsenic junctions in SiGe. There is therefore a need for a method to form ultra-shallow arsenic junctions in SiGe. The instant invention addresses this need.